


雪白透亮

by Luruyuan408



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luruyuan408/pseuds/Luruyuan408





	雪白透亮

#雪白透亮

小演员拍戏回来，给我打电话让我去接他。他电话里闷闷沉沉的撒娇，鼻音很重，我问他是不是感冒了，他说是啊，冻感冒了，不是病毒性的，唉幸好不是，我今天还想跟你亲嘴儿呢。  
我开车去机场，路上堵车。我不是心切与他见面，只是我实在厌恶浪费时间，汽车组成的钢铁长龙半天都不带动一下，喇叭声此起彼伏，我等的心焦，手指来回敲着方向盘，我舔舔嘴巴，觉得嘴里少点味儿。于是我摸遍全身想找根烟。我之前是个烟枪，一天一包烟都不够抽，认识小演员之后才减了量，因为他事儿多，讨厌我身上浓重的烟味儿。后来我要泡他，小演员不识好歹硬要我戒烟，我从没吃过这款，觉得新鲜，反而咬牙狠心的扔了烟盒儿，改揣薄荷糖，牌子还是小演员推荐给我的，说他喜欢那个味儿，如果我吃了这个牌子的薄荷糖，他就让我舌吻。  
戒烟十分痛苦，我经常在想小演员值不值得我为他戒烟。烟是死物，多少我也买得起，我对烟长情，抽十年二十年，哪怕我抽烟抽到死，只要我愿意。可小演员不是这样，我对他一开始也只是想玩玩而已。可相处下来我发现，我有时摸不透他在想什么，有时却又一眼就能看出他在想什么，他好像没有被包养的自觉，依旧在我面前端着一派玫瑰花儿的架子。可谁让我贱，就爱玩儿这样儿的，于是我让着他。  
我摸不着烟，心里更加烦躁，只能拿起仪表台上小演员留下的那盒薄荷糖，使劲儿磕了两下，糖洒出几颗来，我全倒进嘴里，这才好像压下去些我心里的燥劲儿。  
后面的车又在摁喇叭，我一边嘎嘣嘎嘣的嚼着嘴里的糖，一边给小演员经纪人打电话。小演员的经纪人是我特意给他派的，察言观色很有一手。他接到我的电话，大概知道我要说什么，于是也没让我开口，当下就说他们可以自己回去，不用特地费心。  
我问：“刚下飞机？”  
经纪人说：“有一会儿了。”  
我说：“让白宇接电话。”  
那边应了一声，随即小演员的声音就从话筒里传过来，带着鼻音儿，却更闷点儿。估计他又口罩帽子眼镜的给自己武装完整了。  
他说：“你在哪儿呢？怎么还没到啊？”  
我说：“堵车。”  
他说：“哦…那我再等会儿你吧。”  
我说：“这么冷，别等了。叫保姆车回来吧。”  
他说：“那你不来接我了？”  
我说：“堵车。”  
他说：“我能等呀！”  
我被车轱辘话招的又来了邪火儿，我这次没耐住，劈头盖脸地朝电话里嚷：“你大小也是个公众人物，带着一批人在机场干等算什么样子？我这儿堵着车，本来就着急，让你自己叫保姆车回去怎么了？别在我这儿使小性子，蹬鼻子上脸了你。”  
电话里半晌沉默，我不想再多说，直接撂下一句“自己回来”，而后挂了电话。  
我时常觉得我对小演员是不是太好了，以至他敢在我面前张牙舞爪。我以前玩儿的偶像模特儿，不管男女，都比他聪明，会讨我喜欢，个个儿都是看眼色的人精。就是他，傻不愣登，天天一副不通世故还一往无前的愣劲儿，是不是还以为我在跟他谈恋爱，这才不知天高地厚的跟我呛声。  
我说他傻，他就是真傻。在现如今这个快餐时代，竟然还有人想靠作品说话。我前面包的那个小女孩儿，人长得精致，光一张脸往那儿一摆就有人心甘情愿花钱。那女孩儿也聪明，拍戏只接花瓶角色，更多的是去拍杂志，靠脸吃饭。相比之下小演员真是傻得让人恨铁不成钢——他这次就是去外地拍戏，一个主旋律电影，红色背景，上映之后票房肯定不成问题。我本来都把出场最多的那个角色给他拿下来了，可他偏不，又自己跑去试镜，结果拿到了一个出场只十几分钟的一个配角，最后还死了。我恨不得戳着他的脑袋让他清醒点儿，可他却一副兴奋期待的样子给我说这是他最想演的角色，他一定会把这个角色演活。我觉得这都是瞎鸡巴扯淡，这部电影参演的当红小生海了去了，他个名不见经传的小破演员就算把那角色演成神仙又能怎样？能比炸子鸡小生主演知名度高吗？这么简单的事儿都拎不清，他就是个傻子。  
不仅如此，后来我还听说他拍戏是这样拍的：导演要求的镜头是让他的角色从近十米高的山坡上滚下来，演出奄奄一息的样子。这段戏的后半截好演，前半截的滚山坡找个专业替身来替一下也就过了，结果这人非得自己上，十米高的坡滚了六七次，最后一个镜头里那“奄奄一息”的感觉还真不是演出来的。  
之后我给他打电话，让他以后这种危险动作戏都交给替身，我是关心他去了，结果被他一个字儿不落的给我顶回来了。他的意思就是力所能及能亲自上的都要亲自上，要不然都给替身去演，他对角色没情感，干脆让替身去演戏得了。行。我他妈算是没了脾气，只说：“白宇，有你今天这句话，之后你要磕了碰了被炸了受了伤，你跟我面前哭，跟我诉苦，你看我理不理你，我医药费都不给你出。”  
他依旧笑嘻嘻，跟我顶嘴说他付的起医药费，明显不把我放在眼里，我也没再理他，直接挂了电话。电影拢共拍了两个多月，他二十天就杀了青。其实他只拍了断断续续十几天，剩下那几天时间是他在组里干等着拍到他的戏份，谁让他咖位不够，我也生着气，故意没替他上下打理。  
他回来前几天又给我打电话，我当时正在饭局应酬，怀里不能免俗的抱着一个姑娘，那姑娘我看不上，长相不靓，皮肉不细，身材不佳，只是一同吃饭的那几个老板大鳄没有审美，连带着我也得一起吃亏。  
那姑娘听我电话响了，于是带着谄媚的笑，用双手将手机送到我耳边。我知道是他，所以也没客气。我说：“有事直接说，我忙着呢。”  
他好像愣了一下，然后才说：“哦…我就是…有点想你了…”  
不在一起的时候，“我想你了”就是我俩之间的暗号。  
我哼哼笑两声，说：“都说了我正在忙，回去再陪你玩儿，乖。”  
饭桌上一块儿坐着的同僚们想必都知道这些话的言外之意，于是一同哄笑，有的说我金屋藏娇，有的说我艳福不浅，有的问我向谁下手了，有的问我能不能打开免提，大家一起听美人儿撒娇，有的竟然还问他能不能也分一杯羹，玩儿个3p啥的。  
电话里的他不知道听清这些没有，但他肯定听清我的话了。他大概有点儿羞，只给我说：“不，不是那个，你想的那个意思…我就，就是有点想你了，没别的意思。那，那你先忙，我挂了！”  
然后他挂了电话。  
我怀里的姑娘及时的把电话从我耳边拿了下去，我的手在人姑娘的腰臀腿之间游荡了一圈，手感的确不太符合我的标准，我是被养叼了胃口的老饕，野食儿我已经不打算下嘴了。但我一摸野食儿，我就不由得想起我现在家里养的美餐。他年轻，身材好，长相虽然不算精致，但情欲上头时反而别有一番风味，那儿也是紧致绵软且多汁。我好久没摸他了，我也有点“想他了”。  
下一道菜是香煎仔牛排，姑娘忙着为我布菜。我摸着姑娘的屁股，另一手拿着叉子插起一块儿肉，那肉煎的正好八分熟，切面一片嫩色，滋滋的冒着汁儿。我被勾起馋意，于是一口将肉吃下。  
回了家里，我又给他打电话，他半晌才接，语气懵懵，像是睡了又被我吵醒。他那儿夜里信号就不太行，听筒里电流杂乱，他只软软闷闷说了个“喂”，我不知怎么就欲火焚身，恨不得钻进电话里把他抓出来，然后操他操个够。  
我哑着嗓子，一只手拿着手机，另一只手用来给自己脱裤子。我上次和他做爱是他进组前，满打满算也有了半个月，这对我来说几乎算是修行了。  
我说：“别睡了，我想操你。”  
他闻言，瞬间感觉他觉醒了一半儿，在电话里跟我结结巴巴：“你…我…我都说了我没那个意思！我刚给你打电话就是，就是单纯的想你了，你…”  
我打断他，我的手摸上我的阴茎，我又重复一遍，我说：“我想操你。”  
他又想说话，我就又打断他。  
“哥哥陪你玩儿phone sex。这么多天了，你就不想要？”  
他那儿还挣扎着：“…，不…”  
我说：“你放屁，都他妈被我操的熟透了，还说不要？你敢说屁股不痒？别骗自己，想哥哥给你杀杀痒吗？”  
我话说的粗鲁下流，这是我故意为之，我知道他喜欢。果然他有了妥协的迹象，话筒里传来他窸窸窣窣的声音，不知道他是在脱睡衣还是在掀被子。我耐下心等，过了五六秒，就听得他在因电流而有些失真的话筒里说：“…哥哥，其实我痒。我想你了…可是我只能听着你说话，想着你操我…我不乐意这样儿…。”  
我怒骂一声操，这小东西也不知道是不是故意的，故意说这种话激我，我下身硬的烫手，我使劲儿握着自己，手机开了免提放在脑袋旁边。我闭上眼睛，眼前一片黑暗里就浮现出小东西白花花的屁股，没几两肉，臀缝儿也浅，腿一岔开就能看见那一圈嘟嘟的肉儿，那儿本来是小小的一团，被我操多了，于是张开一点儿湿润的口……操，我真想现在就能拳拳到肉地干他。  
我光想着脑海里的画面就快要撸出来，顾不上和他有来有往的phone sex。但我没想到，他竟然主动开始发骚：话筒里时不时传来他嗯嗯啊啊的哼声，我猜他在用手操自己，果不其然，他哼哼了一会儿，直接带着低沉燥热的哭腔儿说：“哥哥，哥哥，…手指太短了，进的没你深…”  
我一听，脑子一热，感觉一下子就汹涌的朝我袭来，我下意识的手掌一紧，射了出来。我喘着粗气儿，估计就是因为这个才让他听出端倪，他一下子又笑起来，语气欢快，问我：“哥哥，你不会射了吧？你好快啊哥哥。”  
我他妈真没面子。面对面真枪实弹的操他的时候，给他一百个胆子他也不敢说我快，哪次我不是给他操的服服帖帖？合着仗着没在一块儿，那个每次都软着嗓子求我“不要再操了，要尿出来了”的人就不是他了是吗？  
我气笑出声，翻身拿起手机说：“等你回来的，让你见识见识哥哥快不快。”  
小东西被我逗乐似的，一边笑一边怨我：“哎呀，哥哥，我都被你笑软啦…”  
我也笑，我说：“那就留着回来，在哥哥面前硬吧。”  
我脱离车流时已经是晚上八点了。堵车堵的人没脾气，我再怎么操气也没辙。  
白宇再没联系过我，回没回家也不跟我说一声，倒是他经纪人市侩，给我发了短信，说他已经回家了。我大概猜到这小东西在生我的气，他总这么有脾气儿。我暗自叹息一声，想着人自己气的还是得自己哄，于是半路改道儿去他家，那小区还是我给他挑的，独门独栋，隐蔽性好，安保能力强，防狗仔堪称一绝。  
路上我给白宇打电话，小玩意儿不接，甩我脸子。我就纳了闷儿，他在行业里虽然不算出名，但好歹也是立着性格好的招牌，我当初见他对导演，同行，工作人员，粉丝都是礼数周正，有分有寸的，还以为他懂点事儿，可一泡到手却才发现完全不是那样儿。  
我继续给他打，打了没有十个也有八个，小玩意儿打定主意跟我这儿装死，我越想越磨牙，车也越来越快。我进了小区，左拐右拐到他家车库，才发现这小东西真坏，不知道他是不是猜到我要来，竟然把他的那辆vespa放在车位正当间，故意不让我停车。我车进不去车位，车位旁的报警器就要响——看看，看看，你说这小东西是不是三天不打就要上房揭瓦，我只不过没去接他还吼了他两句，他就这样儿对他金主——他到底有没有把我当他金主看啊？  
我越想越气，气急反而笑出声。我把车开到旁边，让报警器测不着我，然后我又下车，哼哧哼哧的把那辆破摩托车给他搬走。我本来想随便把车给他放个地界儿，可电光火石间我又想起来，那小东西最爱这车，万一被偷了又指不定跟我怎么置气。唉——我打从心底叹气——一开始以为他就是个长得漂亮的小玩物，可没成想小玩物摇身一变成了我的小祖宗。  
小祖宗哟小祖宗。我没办法，只能先把摩托车挪开，将我的车开进车位，而后再憋着口气把摩托车塞进了车的后备箱。  
我脚步迈的哐哐响，他家门锁的密码我记得清楚，幸亏他没想到改密码，不然我真有可能立刻叫人来给他拆门。  
我把他家门打开，入眼竟是一片漆黑。我心中疑惑，但还是一边叫着他的名字一边走了进去。  
我走进客厅，发现他缩着坐在电视柜旁边，屋里那么黑，他又瘦，缩成一团我差点儿都没看见他。我走过去，在他面前站定。他穿着我那件灰色的睡衣，靠着墙，没穿拖鞋，也不看我。我踢踢他的脚丫，问他：“干嘛呢？”  
他不理我。我蹲下身去，手指摸摸他的脚掌，明明穿着厚厚袜子却还是冰冰凉。我抬眼看他，他依旧不看我，没关系，我一直看他，直到我的眼睛适应黑暗。终于他松动一些，抬起他那内双的眼帘，露出一对儿水亮亮的小狗眼睛看向我。  
本来我想的是只要他一妥协，就轮到我生他的气了，可我切切实实看见他那双眼睛的时候，却发现我一丝的气都生不起来。  
他那双眼睛明明不大，形状也称不上优美，没人会将他的眼睛形容为“勾魂摄魄”。可他就这样，用他那双眼睛看着我，瞳仁上一点光，眼白中一丝亮，带着点难以察觉，若有似无的水汽——他看我的情绪里带着委屈——我感受到了。  
我叹口气，伸手去勾他鼻子，他不躲，我便知道这人现在能听进去哄了。我问他：“生我气啦？”  
他面无表情囔囔着说：“我以为你不想见我呢。”  
我尴尬一下，随即溜溜说道：“我哪儿不想见你了？我想死你了。主要是今天真堵车，不信你打交通热线问，今天傍晚，南行机场路段是不是大堵车？”  
他“嘁”了一声，皱皱鼻子，又质问我：“那我说可以等你啊，你又跟我生气。”  
我大呼冤枉，这小祖宗着实难搞。我说：“外面那么冷，还有那么多工作人员陪你等，你好意思呀？就算你好意思，我还舍不得让你受冻呢。”  
我一口花舌吐出来的话只三分能入耳，剩下七分都是战略性谎言。我拿着它哄以前那些小情儿倒是无往不胜，可白宇偏偏不吃我这一套，他耳朵天生带茧，耳垂软，耳骨硬，我拿他没辙。  
果然他不信我的说辞，他一只冰冰凉的脚丫忽然蹬上我的膝盖，我下意识去抚摩，触手的确是凉，于是我想给他暖热点儿。他任我动作，却忽然对我说：“我知道你只是想玩玩儿我，玩儿够了你还会换人的。那么多人想爬上你的床，我就是比较幸运，你没见过我这样儿的，所以你觉得有趣，就像养够了狗又养猫，你就是觉得新鲜。”  
我手上动作不停，他的脚真难暖热，得是冻了多长时间？  
他继续说：“你以为我傻，把我当金丝雀养我还不乐意，偏偏要硬着翅膀自己飞…我没想靠着你…有时候我也想你有什么值得我喜欢的……虽然你有钱，虽然你有人脉，光这两点估计就能引诱到很多比我长得好又听话懂事儿的人了吧？我说出来你也别嫌晦气——我后来想过你破产了怎么办，一下子从天上到泥潭，可我情景带入了一下，发现就算你在泥里，我也乐意跟你一块儿躺进去。”  
“我赚的钱没你花出去的多，我也能养你，哪怕你从一开始就是个普通人，你兜里哪怕只有一百块钱，只要你向我求爱，我就答应你。”  
他说着说着眼里又开始带水儿，委屈的模样儿像是一双带电的手，紧紧攥住我的心脏，又疼又麻又痒痒。  
“你想玩儿我，我想跟你谈恋爱，就是因为我想跟你谈恋爱，所以我打电话说想你，可你以为我是后面痒想被操；你打电话说想我，是你自己前面痒想操我。可我…可我…”  
他开始掉泪珠儿，哭对他来说是种天赋，眼泪一汪水似的在他眼底蓄着，啪嗒一下就能像断了线的珠子一样掉下来。我最怕他这样落泪，我会情不自禁的想小东西是受了多大的委屈才能这样哭——我该他的。  
他吸吸鼻子，继续说道：“可我不想这样儿。哥哥，我让你操是因为我喜欢你，可你不能这样糟践我。咱俩在一块儿的时间说长也不长，说短也不短，今天趁着这次，你告诉我一句痛快话儿吧。”  
他话音还没落地，脚丫就先从我手里抽走，我膝上一片轻松，却反而蹲不住，一下子身形晃悠两下。他凑近我，很近，近到我以为他要和我接吻——虽然他没有和我接吻，想也是。  
他扶着我的肩膀问我：“哥哥，你是准备继续玩儿我，还是准备爱我？”  
我深吸口气。我闻见他身上的香味儿，这味道我很熟悉，是我最爱的那款身体乳，擦在身上会有一股淡淡的奶香味儿，像是小婴儿。我喜欢这种稚嫩的味道，哪怕是佯装稚嫩也好，这种气味会令我觉得干净；我再仔细闻了闻，发现奶香味儿里还夹杂着他穿上身的睡衣散发出来的我自己的味道。我猜他是故意的，他故意用这些气味儿告诉我：他身上已经完完全全是我的味道了，我不能不要他。  
我吐出那口浊气，抬手摸了摸他拍完戏回来瘦脱了相的脸颊。我这才意识到我与他已经有近一月未见，他回来了我也没有仔细打量过他。原来他已经掉肉掉成这样，脸上几乎只剩一层肉带皮，下巴更显得突兀。我抚摩他的脸颊，说道：“我——我…我会学着爱你…”  
说来可笑，我纵横情场数年却从未付出真心，在我眼里“欲”即可代表“爱”。我和形形色色的漂亮身体上床，就是我爱过他们的证明。我为许许多多的精致脸蛋花钱，这就是我付出真心的痕迹。我原先以为“爱”是很简单的一件事，原来不是这样。  
戒烟的时候我曾挣扎过“烟与他哪个重要”，原因是烟可以任我抽一辈子，可他我不保证。烟的牌子很多，我抽腻一款便可无缝更换另一款来抽，情人也是一样，我不保证以后我不会对他丧失兴趣，他应该也不能保证，所以我们是平等的，现在这一刻，我们是平等的——我决定去爱他。  
我拇指抚过他脸颊皮肤，他接收到了我的暗号，于是他闭上眼睛。  
我吻了他。  
地板上虽然铺着地毯却仍嫌凉，我要带他去卧室，可他不依我，偏要耍着赖靠着墙对我分开腿。我想从现在起就做一个温柔爱人，于是我将我的外套脱下来垫在他屁股底下。他抬屁股的时候还憋不住笑了，我有点抹不开面儿，只能泄愤似的去拧他屁股上的那点肉儿，他吃痛，哎哟哎哟的在我耳边叫，我立马心软，又去给他揉。  
我问他要不要开灯，他说不要，我说我想看着你，他却笑意盈盈地、不知羞地问我：“你是想看我的脸，还是想看我的屁股？”  
灵魂拷问。我想看脸，又想看屁股。如果非要选一个出来，那我想看屁股。因为脸我什么时候都能看，但是屁股不行。  
我将以上这段话和盘托出，他听了之后反而笑的更大声，带点儿沙哑的声音还嘲笑我“真会算账”。  
我再一次问他能不能开灯，这次他同意了，我站起身将灯打开，室内一下子亮堂起来，适应了黑暗的我俩一时间都不太能接受洒满眼前的光，我眨了几下眼睛，白宇忽然抱住我。  
他抱着我的脑袋，我埋在他的颈窝里，那儿好香，我情不自禁的继续向下往更深处闻去，整个脑袋都钻进他的怀里，我的手一路解开他的睡衣扣子，他的胸口散发着奶味儿，仿佛是乳房的味道。他任我拱来拱去，像位大度的母亲。  
我去舔那颗自己翘起来的乳头，我对这儿有特殊爱好——第一次操他的时候，这儿还只能用“粒”来形容，后来鸟枪换炮，形容词升级成了“颗”——都是被我舔大的，这两个小东西一闻见我的味儿就自己翘起来，可人的很，懂事儿的很。我嘬的起劲儿，白宇也乐的享受，他的手掌在我背上磨来磨去，胸膛也一直挺着，想把乳头更往我嘴里塞。他这幅耽于情色的模样令我痴狂，我恨不得让他怀胎十月生个娃娃，而后我和娃娃一人叼一边儿，一块儿吸他的奶。  
我吃他的奶，听见他喘着叫：“哥哥，我硬了…”  
我一听“硬了”俩字儿，就想起几天前我和他结下的梁子，我一只手伸进他的睡裤内帮他撸管，另一只手扶着他的胸口，这小东西吃不胖，体质与吸收的问题让他就算不锻炼也仍然颀长纤瘦，可他身上依旧有肉，软乎乎的粘手。我手掌坏心眼儿的挤着他的奶肉，非要让他瞧着我啊呜一口吃进嘴里。  
他马上硬的不行了，那根可爱的器官耐不住的从裤腰里钻出来。他扭着屁股求我让他把裤子脱了，我答应了，还帮他脱。他裸着下身坐到我衣服上，手还捂着自己那儿，跟我说：“哥哥，衣服脏了可不怪我。”  
我回答：“不怪。哪儿能怪你。”  
他哼哼一笑，深喘口气，双手将上身睡衣脱下，再次朝我大敞开双腿，一副大大咧咧的私房样子。他阴茎翘着，在一片黑色的卷曲毛发中红嫩的渗着前液，他皮肤白，腿根儿更白，晃晃的照着我的眼。我用眼神视奸他，他毫不畏惧，反而在我面前光明正大的打起手枪。那根肉红色的茎体随着他手掌的动作而颤动着，他朝我展示他所有私密的部位和器官，阴囊，会阴，以及他开始自己扩张的那地儿。  
他的神态撩人，眼睛眯着的时候倒像是只发情的猫。他的嘴唇一张一合给了我错觉，我以为他在喵喵叫春，仔细一听才回过神。他在问我：“哥哥，你就看着？”  
我摁了几把已经硬起来的器官，鼓着半边咬肌强忍着回答：“嗯。好好表演给我看。”  
白宇嗤笑一声，嘟囔道：“我一正经演戏的，被你一说就好像拍黄片儿的了。”他虽这么说，手上动作确是诚实，他翻转过身，小而窄的两瓣屁股对着我，中间手指没入一圈红嘟嘟的匝肉儿中，露在外面的一半指节想必也是进去过里面了，在我眼里莹莹地反着水光。  
他背后朝我，我便肆无忌惮的看着他的屁股撸管儿，他听见皮肉接触的黏匝匝的声音，于是半扭过头看我，我的阴茎正好对着他的脸，他一扭头我便觉得第一轮可以对他颜射。  
小东西应该扩张的差不多了，他抽出手指，后面入口被撑出一个小小的红色圆洞，上面晶莹体液遍布黏连，还随着他的呼吸一张一合。我看的呼吸粗重，情不自禁的就想握着阴茎去顶。白宇察觉到我的欲望，他晃两下屁股，大腿分的更开，腰耸下，臀抬高，做出一副楚楚可怜的承受样子，可他偏偏还故意瘪着嘴，睁大眼睛，双眼皮都被他睁了出来，他就这样看着我，嘱咐我道：“哥哥，轻点儿。”  
——能轻才怪。我饿了近一个月，他又这样撩拨我，我再轻点儿就真的没面子了。这小东西。  
我双手钳住他的腰——操，真瘦，怎么喂才能把这小猫儿喂的胖点儿——这些留着一会儿再盘算。我抓的用力，他完全逃不脱，而后我腾出一只手来握我的阴茎，我先是让我那根器官在他臀缝里游弋几个来回，可他臀缝浅，快感不强，只是情趣。我说一声“要进去了”，他便浑身一紧的等待着。我一手压着他的腰，一手让阴茎头部对准那张小口，我让他放松，趁着他身体松弛下来的时候才挺进。  
我感觉我的阴茎像是回归了温柔乡，那儿温热，紧实，湿润且黏，给人一种有着能够孕育的条件的错觉。我一寸一寸的将自己埋进去，越里面的肉儿咂的就越紧，我忽地想起以前和狐朋狗友鬼混时他们用来形容名器的一个词儿——“鸡巴套子”。这词儿刚在我脑海中浮现，我便下意识的撞向白宇的更深处。他微弱的哼鸣一声，浑身颤抖似过电，夹得我好紧。我一下子清醒一些，心里这才觉得那个词儿对他真是不尊重，如果他还是我的小情儿中的一个，我想我会乐意将这个词儿用在情趣中的。可他不是，我正在学着爱人，这样不好。  
我下身抽离一些，我的胸膛贴在白宇的后背，皮肉之间的相贴倒是很暖和，静谧的环境使得我俩的心跳声都变得浪漫。我的心跳在左边，他的也在左边，二重奏似的“咚咚”声使我干渴，于是我扭过他的脑袋和他接吻，汲取着他的水分来滋养我，我的水分也滋养他。  
等白宇适应了一会儿，我就开始抽插。他很会叫，叫声低沉沙哑，却又微妙的带着媚意，我爱这种男人的媚，这是被我操出来的。  
他叫我：“哥哥，哥哥，再深点儿，深点儿…”  
我便如他的愿，连呼吸的空挡都不给他，直接进到我力所能及的最深，他随着我的动作仰着脖子叫，他脖颈长，喉结上下滚动，筋腱也爆出来，漂亮的堪称“力与美”，我爱他的脖颈，他让我馋，于是我一口咬上那根最显眼的筋，他不挣扎，我闭上眼，尽情想象我嘴中尖牙刺入他的血管，咕咚咕咚的吸取他的血液，他渐渐变得苍白，而后也长出尖牙，与我同生共灭。  
我操他操的越来越狠，他叫不出声，抵着墙壁的手掌不断滑落又不断抬起。我的大脑慢慢放空，人总是很容易在性爱中丧失理性。动物是通过交媾繁衍的，所以人能在性爱中找到存在的本源。性是既高尚又低陋的行为，我不知道无法繁衍生息的我与他——两个男人之间的性算是高尚还是低陋，只知道与他做爱令我爽到无以复加——毕竟人也是动物，还是学会了享受爱欲的动物。  
白宇胡乱的叫着要射，我也快要高潮，于是我将手指喂到他的嘴边，他张着嘴含进。我的手指掖到他的舌下，他的唾液便不受控的流下，拉出黏黏的一道银白色的线。  
我趴在他的后脖颈处，喃喃地叫他名字，他嗯嗯的回应我，我便觉得破天荒的甜蜜，爱与欲在我这里从此合为一体，我想以后只与我的爱人做爱……没想到我这老饕竟也有被人豢养的今天。  
白宇的阴茎在我感慨的时候就蹭着墙壁偷偷射了，我被他一瞬松懈的身体唤回神智，我两手撑着他的身体，阴茎从他后面抽出，本想玩儿把情趣颜射，可没忍住射在了他的背上。  
白宇倚着雪白的墙感受余韵，他雪白的身子晃我的眼，背上几道精液射出的痕迹折射室内灯光，倒透出一股晶亮的质感，像个玻璃娃娃，给我易碎的错觉。  
我伸手轻轻去揉他小腹，抚他的腰，他眯着眼看我，像是被操的还不够，肉红的舌头跳出他饱满艳丽的嘴唇惹我的火。  
我呼呼笑几声，打量他写满情欲的裸露身体，脑子里不知怎的开始回想他之前给我的印象——这人的名字与他身体性格都相配，我觉得他雪白透亮——不过当下这时刻，他雪白透亮的身体还是更配我的精液。  
他低低喊我一声“哥哥……”，断掉的语尾带着最轻最柔的一声叹息，我伸手去抚他发尾，他便像是被撸了后颈的家猫一般缩着脖子，眼带挑逗的看我。  
我知道一轮儿不够，但我得先低头去吻他，好让他扭过身子抱住我。

#


End file.
